Gate of Pain (mission)
right|thumb|200px|Emissaries of Dhuum locations (bonus) This is the worst game ever created don't even bother playing it. I don't even understand how or why you went this far. Primary Upon entering the mission, your party has several choices for directions, all of which lead to a small area with several Terrorweb Dryders. On the way to this area, you will encounter many of Abaddon's Torment Demons as well as Terrorweb Dryders similar to those in The Underworld. The shortest path is to take the far left fork in the road. Lightbringer's Gaze (especially if used by more than 1 party member at once) is extremely effective at quickly dispatching the demon groups, however, it does not work on the Terrorweb Dryders. It is imperative to coordinate fire power so that the beasts not be allowed to use their very powerful Call to the Torment skill, which creates a duplicate of the creature if it is not killed within 5 seconds. Once you have passed out of the area that resembles a mutilated digestive tract, you will find yourself on the bank of the River of Souls. Your party will hear a conversation between the soul of the Undead Lich and an Emissary of Dhuum. While listening, feel free to eliminate all the various Terrorweb Dryders infesting the immediate area. Once the conversation is over, Dunkoro will instruct you to kill the Tortureweb Dryder and the Emissary of Dhuum that comes to rescue it. Note that Lightbringer's Gaze does work on the Tortureweb Dryders. Be careful not to get them confused! Tortureweb Dryders can pose a problem to the party, especially a party containing heroes or henchmen who tend to bunch up in one spot. As they are bosses, a single Liquid Flame from the monster can put a group of adjacent foes at the brink of death. It is best to prepare for them instead of hoping they always miss. The best approach is to bring skills that will completely shut down their ability to cast such as Shroud of Silence or to daze them so they cannot get spells off. When you destroy a Tortureweb Dryder, one or two souls will be freed and will head to the same spot at the entrance of the structure that dominates the center of the map. After eliminating the first Tortureweb Dryder, you must explore the area and slaughter any more of them in the area (six total). The Tortureweb Dryders can be found in a circular path and the party can eliminate them going around in either direction. Between each Tortureweb Dryder and the next there can be groups of Torment Demons or Terrorweb Dryders. The mission concludes once all souls are freed (sometimes a soul is consumed by a Tortureweb Dryder, in which case, the mission completes when the remaining souls are freed). Be careful, try to do the bonus before all souls are freed. DON'T BOTHER IT'S GLITCHED AND IMPOSSIBLE DON'T BOTHER WITH THIS ONE FOLKS! Creatures NPCs * 20 Lost Soul * 20 Kormir Monsters Demons *Dryders ** 28 Terrorweb Dryder1 *Torment Demons ** 28 Blade of Corruption ** 28 Arm of Insanity ** 28 Word of Madness ** 28 Herald of Nightmares ** 28 Shadow of Fear ** 28 Rain of Terror ** 28 Spear of Torment ** 28 Scythe of Chaos *Other ** 28 Emissary of Dhuum 1 - Not subject to Lightbringer's Gaze. Bosses * 28 Tortureweb Dryder: Ether Prism Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in the Gate of Fear. *To continue the storyline, take on the Primary Quest: Kormir's Crusade from Rahmor. Notes *All foes in this mission except for Terrorweb Dryders are affected by Lightbringer skills. *The spells of the Tortureweb Dryders can inflict over 300 damage against AL 60 characters. Protective Spirit or Shelter is highly recommended. *Instead of countering the damage dealt by the Tortureweb Dryders' spells, it is possible to almost guarantee an interrupt or daze on each of the foes using Broadhead Arrow, Concussion Shot, Distracting Shot, Magebane Shot, or Savage Shot. *The mission will sometimes become bugged. Some of the souls do not always walk over to the eastern most edge and there is nothing that can currently be done about it. This usually happens when the Tortureweb Dryders die too close to the bridge they spawn next to, causing the souls to spawn in the bridge. category:Nightfall missions category:Realm of Torment